unlimitedadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Insects
Insects Insect Name: Swallowtail Butterfly Insect Location: Plain Zone - Appears on flowers randomly ********************************(Ulki0rr4)*********************************** Insect Name: Honeybee Insect Location: Jungle Zone - Appears on Yellow Flowers randomly Insect Name: Umbrella Frog Insect Location: Seaside Zone - On the way to a Cave where you save Usopp, Nami and Chopper Cave Zone - North West area of Cave, randomly appears near the fishing spot outisde the Optional Boss's arena ********************************(Ulki0rr4)*********************************** Insect Name: Hercules Beetle Insect Location: Plain Zone - One one of the trees outside Cave Zone entrance ********************************(Ulki0rr4)*********************************** Insect Name: Tempest Mouse Insect Location: Ruins Zone - Very common, can be seen in a few areas in Ruins Zone ********************************(Ulki0rr4)*********************************** Insect Name: Shock Bug Insect Location: Plain Zone - Outside Cave Zone's entrance ********************************(Ulki0rr4)*********************************** Insect Name: Jungle Lizard Insect Location: Jungle Zone - Can be seen walking on small ponds ********************************(Ulki0rr4)*********************************** Insect Name: Hidden Forest Bee Insect Location: Jungle Zone - Can be found in 2 different locations: Location 1: From Jungle Zone entrance, go straight, cut the Big Leaf blocking the right path and take the right Path. Keep going and walk pass bunch of Yellow Flowers and then turn left. You can find a Hidden Forest Bee on one of the grass in this area. After you catch one, go back to Plain Zone and come back to catch another one. Location 2: Right next to the OP near the purple vines. After you catch one, just go fight some enemies and come back in a few minutes, and you will be able to catch another one ********************************(Ulki0rr4)*********************************** Insect Name: Greasy Frog Insect Location: Ruins Zone - Can be seen jumping around when you first enter Ruins Zone ********************************(Ulki0rr4)*********************************** Insect Name: Purple Poison Frog Insect Location: Cave Zone - North West area of Cave Zone, near a fishing spot right outside Cave Zone's Optional Boss (Paulie) ********************************(Ulki0rr4)*********************************** Insect Name: Fire Hercules Insect Location: Ruins Zone - On one of the burning trees (where you found Sunny the first time) ********************************(Ulki0rr4)*********************************** Insect Name: Sleeping Butterfly Insect Location: Jungle Zone - On the way to Jungle Zone's optional Boss, the area with lots of yellow flowers Cave Zone - On purple flowers on rocks Dimension Zone - Randomly appears on flowers ********************************(Ulki0rr4)*********************************** Insect Name: Icicle Lizard Insect Location: Mountain Zone ********************************(Ulki0rr4)*********************************** Insect Name: Ice Beetle Insect Location: Mountain Zone ********************************(Ulki0rr4)*********************************** Lantern Firefly - Lantern Firefly has black color on top, white color at bottom with a yellow tail. They can be found on Blue Flowers in Cave Zone. See below for directions: From Cave Zone's entrance, turn right immediately. (I am assuming that you have broken the wall to your right. If you have not, follow the walkthrough section to see how you can get to the Blue Flowers) After turning right from Cave Zone's entrance, you are now on a path with lava on both sides. This room has 3 pillars to your right where you can use the pillars to jump to the other side. Stay on the path and keep going, and you will reach a room with Blue Flowers. Turn left and you will reach another room with more Blue Flowers. Look for Lantern Firefly in these 2 rooms. *Note: You don't need to upgrade your net to catch a Lantern Firefly ********************************(Ulki0rr4)*********************************** Insect Name: Giant Devil Hand Moth Insect Location: Cave Zone - On purple flowers on rocks ********************************(Ulki0rr4)*********************************** Insect Name: Crossbone Butterfly Insect Location: Dimensions Zone - Appears randomly on flowers near a fishing spot (There are 3 fishing spots in Dimension Zone, Dragonfly can be found in either one of them) See walkthrough for directions to get to these 3 fishing spots ********************************(Ulki0rr4)*********************************** Insect Name: Rainbow Phoenix Insect Location: Dimensions Zone - Appears randomly on flowers near a fishing spot (There are 3 fishing spots in Dimension Zone, Rainbow Phoenix can be found in either one of them) See walkthrough for directions to get to these 3 fishing spots ********************************(Ulki0rr4)*********************************** Insect Name: Hidden Black Swallowtail Butterfly Insect Location: Jungle Zone - Can be found in 3 different locations: Location 1: The yellow flowers near Jungle Zone's entrance Location 2: The yellow flowers near the wrecked ship Location 3: Before you get to Jungle Zone's fishing spot. There is an area with lots of yellow flowers, you can find Hidden Black Swallowtail Butterfly here. (This Butterfly appears in this area a lot) ********************************(Ulki0rr4)*********************************** Insect Name: Golden Hercules Insect Location: Plain Zone - Appears on one of the trees outside the Cave (Chances of it showing is rare though) Seaside Zone - Enter Seaside Zone from Plain Zone. Go straight and turn right to reach an area with a few Blue Fruit Trees. Turn left and walk up a 2 steps staircase, then turn right. There are 2 paths here, take the right path to an area with lots of flowers and a few Blue Fruit Trees. 90% of the time you will find a Golden Hercules on one of the trees ********************************(Ulki0rr4)***********************************